


Pretty Even

by Lily_Uzumaki23



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Uzumaki23/pseuds/Lily_Uzumaki23
Summary: Zack unintentionally discovers one of Cloud's kinks...Clack, of course. PWP





	Pretty Even

**A/n:** PWPs, they eat my brain until they're out there…

 **Disclaimer** : Do. Not . Own…

 **Warning(s):** shameful Cloud, very horny Zack…wait, isn't this them normally?

**Pretty Even**

Zack liked to start at the nape of his neck, cup the lower back of his head to hold the wild spikes of his crazy golden hair away from the skin just to leisurely nip and suck there. His teeth would scrape him teasingly, making him huff breathlessly against the pillow and Cloud couldn't stop himself from thrusting his growing erection against the mattress though it was almost impossible to move due to the position. Zack had him trapped underneath his broad and solid body, hips pressing down hard, rendering him close to immobile.

The sable-haired fighter sucked down his spine, leisurely, languidly, while a hand traveled in between his legs from behind. Deft fingers grabbed and teased his entrance through the flimsy fabric of his boxers and Cloud nuzzled his forehead into the pillow more, the overload of sensations making his body break out in shivers.

"Uhnn…"

His raven lover stopped to bite hard in between his shoulder blades making him hiss against the bed sheets. Zack knew it was a spot that drove the blond crazy, he always received a similar response when he stimulated it and he soothed the mark he'd made with his tongue proudly, gently sucking on the spot before trailing lower. He placed a few kisses at the end of Cloud's spine, lightly bit the skin there, enjoying how Cloud writhed and kept trying to move under him. He was stalling purposely because he wanted Cloud to tell him what he wanted. He liked working him up to a point where Cloud would put everything aside and just let loose. He couldn't take Cloud until all the walls were down. It was something he'd grown used to and now couldn't follow through without.

"Lick me…" Cloud requested hoarsely, feeling himself blush even with his body flushed all over. He hadn't meant to let that one slide. Even Zack was taken aback, he could sense his hesitation and surprise, if Zack stopping his teasing completely was any indication. They had done this too many times to count and Zack had gotten him horny enough to requests all kinds of things during foreplay…but never, well, this.

"Please…" Cloud pleaded feeling further humiliated. He decided to worry about the details later. If worse came to worse and Zack was giving him too hard a time about it, he could blame it all on how horny he was at the moment. Which was very.

Zack sat back on his haunches to breathe properly, also to allow his fully erect member some room, his lover's request making it pulsate painfully within its confines.

"Fuck babe….that's…." Zack stopped to swallow hard when Cloud, finally free to lift his hips, shifted his upper body on his elbows and lifted them high enough for Zack to fulfill his request. He wasted no time, hands doing quick work of both their boxers, he threw them over his shoulder heedless to where they landed then licked his lips, eyes centered on the hidden entrance in between the pale supple buttocks. Reaching forward to cup each cheek in his hands, he gave them a light squeeze before spreading them with his thumbs wide enough for the rosy puckered hole to be visible then leaned forward and kissed experimentally. Though his experience was vast in this department, he hadn't rimmed his past lovers much. It just wasn't requested though he had no qualms the times it was. He was all for any type of foreplay having mastered each and every skill available quite impressively, no offense.

Cloud squirmed and shut his eyes closed at the feel of soft lips on that part of his body. It felt foreign but no more than preparation had felt the first time they had gone all the way. He rubbed himself against the bed sheets underneath him without thinking, able to relieve himself a bit from the pleasure Zack could incite in him. Zack teased him with his tongue, the tip nipping in quick up and down motions around the creased entrance. It twitched under his teasing and he reveled in the view that turned him on even more before going back to playing with it. Cloud fisted the sheets painfully tight, his back arching enough that his nipples almost brushed the bed now. God it felt good. The new position made his hips lift even higher and he hissed and slowly rocked into Zack's awaiting mouth as Zack sucked him and circled his entrance with his tongue.

Zack sat back, keeping Cloud's ass cheeks spread apart to admire his handiwork. The rosy hole had now turned a deep shade of red and it was trembling uncontrollably in between flush globes. He leaned back in and laid his tongue flat against it, bobbing his head up and down, then in circular motions before suctioning hard. Cloud could feel himself uncoiling.

"Ahnn…Zack…" He couldn't keep quiet at this point if his life had depended on it. Burning sapphire eyes rolled to the back of his head involuntarily, thin sunshine brows crinkled in painful bliss, while he panted into the pillows supporting his forehead. His face felt humid from breathing so quick and harsh and his legs were threatening to give out under the maddening pleasure coursing throughout his entire body. His cock was dripping precum down to his shaft and into his hardened and sensitive sack. He wanted to touch himself, at least it would alleviate the sensitive pain pressed into his stomach but he doubted he'd be able to support himself with one hand. Not with Zack doing what he was doing.

Zack continued to tease him, alternating between nipping at his entrance and sucking at it hard. Occasionally he'd trace the abused hole with a finger and let the tip sink in. Although Cloud pushed back so more of his finger could slide in, he'd retreat it quickly knowing it wasn't lubricated enough to sink all the way through without causing him pain. The hesitation made the blond whimper against the pillow in frustration.

"Please…" he called in a small and desperate voice.

Zack bit his lower lip hard to keep from crying out at Cloud's aroused state. Should there be a weakness that needed to be found in the 1st class SOLDIER, it would have to be his blond lover so turned on underneath him begging to be fingered like this. The sable haired SOLDIER reached out and blindly looked through the things set on the bedside table nearest to his side, knocking objects while on the task that seemed foreign with his mind set on finding something so particular in such a crucial moment.

He was curling lubricated fingers into the bundle of nerves that turned Cloud into a moaning mess in no time, stroking himself in unison, giving himself much needed stimulation as he watched his usually bashful boyfriend shamelessly rocking himself into his fingers stretching him. He was a sight to behold like that.

Zack retracted once he felt the ring of muscle had loosened enough. He positioned himself above Cloud and spread his legs enough to have the boy right in between them, then spread more lube into his fingers and smeared the gooey substance around his own shaft to make penetration more bearable for Cloud. Slowly he guided his cock into the puckered hole and pushed in, the head breaching the warm and tight passage with ease. Cloud tensed as the rest of Zack's thick length entered him, ripping through every nerve in his body. When he felt Zack's balls against the curve of his butt cheeks, he knew the worst was over and he breathed easy again.

"Mnn Cloud…," Zack rested his forehead against the nape of his neck, holding himself up with trembling arms at either side of his body, the heat and tightness around him suffocating, threatening to blow his mind. Cloud groaned, the blunt mushroom head of Zack's cock pushing into his prostrate with too much pressure to even think properly. Blood was pounding in his head, making his ears buzz and his vision haze. He rolled his hips trying to get Zack to move but Zack remained still, making him whimper in disproval.

"Zack," he whispered urgently, rocking faster, desperate for Zack to thrust into him but all throughout, Zack remained solidly immobile. The raven-haired fighter moved to nuzzle his ear from behind, teasing it with his nose, breathing into it, kissing it and sucking on it.

"Uhnn baby…I'm a sucker for this…" he flicked his earlobe with his tongue before playfully sucking on it. Cloud panted hard.

"Ah…sucker for what?" he asked hoarsely, his eyes fluttering closed as he raised his hips higher, feeling the tip of Zack's cock digging painfully into his prostrate now. He held himself there and moved his hips in short and sharp frantic thrusts. Zack's brows furrowed in feverish bliss. A groan escaped him at the treatment. God this felt good.

"You fucking my cock," he whispered huskily and Cloud felt all the blood in his body rush to his groin. He was releasing hard and long and good all over the bed sheets and his stomach with a small and pained moan that Zack had never heard from him before. Zack froze, eyes wide and breath held.

"Spike?" he reached around Cloud's hips to feel his rapidly deflating cock dripping with cum. Cloud gave a low exhausted groan in return, leaning forward to bury his flaming face into the pillow. Zack was never going to let him live this one down. He just knew it.

Immediately, the SOLDIER 1st went into full-analyzing mode. Cloud had never suffered premature ejaculation, even when he'd started having sex at a late enough stage in his life to be considered a late-bloomer, he'd always had pretty good control. Zack thought of all the different things they had done through this particular sexual encounter and a mischievous grin spread wide on his lips as he was able to find the cause. He kissed Cloud's shoulder from behind and breathed in his strong manly scent right after release.

"So you like dirty talk?" he mumbled into the crook of his neck and Cloud buried himself deeper into the pillow, or as deep as he could with Zack still lodged inside of him, his face burning with embarrassment and humiliation. "It's okay, spiky. Considering anything you do turns me on, I think we're pretty even."

**Author's Note:**

> The End. I feel this fic somehow took a turn for the weird at some point. Still, I hope you enjoyed. Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are nice…


End file.
